Can I Kiss You?
by lexy lujan
Summary: "Can I kiss you Bella? Just so we can see what it feels like?" she asked cautiously. My breathing speed up and I grew more aware of the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. "Um, sure." both human.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Alice were sitting on the couch watching TV. Neither of us were paying much attention to what we were watching; to transfixed in our own minds.

I kept thinking of what it would be like to kiss someone since I never had. Would it feel amazing like they say in the movies? Or would it be wet and unappealing?

I looked over at Alice and stared at her full rosy lips. They looked soft and sweet. I wonder if they tasted as good as they looked.

Alice looked at me then and I blushed and looked down. I felt embarrassed that she caught me staring.

"Bella?" Alice asked softy. I turned to her to see her looking at me curiously.

"Yes, Alice?"

"What do you think it feels like to kiss someone?"

"Jeez Alice, I don't know. I guess it feels…nice?" she pursed her lips for a second, staring at the TV.

"Well I want to know for sure..." she paused. Looking at me for a second. Then she let her eyes travel down to my lips. She looked at me again with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Can I kiss you Bella? Just so we can see what it feels like?" she asked cautiously.

My breathing speed up and I grew more aware of the sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

"Um, sure." I said nervously. She scooted closer to me and leaned slowly towards me. I leaned forward myself until are lips were an inch apart.

"You sure about this bells? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." She whispered.

I nodded my head and her lips touched mine softly. Her lips were so soft and warm. I pressed my lips to hers more firmly and she took my bottom lip between hers.

It felt amazing as we started to move are lips in synchronization. I instinctively pushed myself closer until are chests were pressed together.

Her tongue swept across my bottom lip and I let her enter. Our tongues slid against each others and we both moaned.

Alice pushed herself up and straddled my lap without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I pulled her closer by the waist. My other hand went into her short hair.

We kissed until we both got tired. Alice pulled away smiling. She rested her forehead against mine.

"Wow. Were defiantly doing that again." She whispered.

I laughed. "Yes, for sure my Alice."

"I love you Bella." She said, lifting her head slightly to look me in the eyes.

"I love you too Ali."


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Bella lay in her bed sleeping, well she's sleeping. I can't seem to fall asleep tonight.

Bella invited me over for a sleep over. I was all to willing to agree. We watched some movies and ate a lot of junk food. She fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and her legs intertwined with mine.

I look at her peaceful face and smile. Gosh, I love her. I found out that night two years ago when I asked to kiss her that I had more than friendly feelings for her.

We've been best friends since we were seven, and I im scared that if I tell her It will ruin our friendship. So for now, ill settle for being with her like this.

I look over at the clock and see its 2:30am. Shit, I wish I could fall asleep. Not that I mind watching Bella sleep and all, but id like to have some energy in the morning if I don't mind.

Bella shifts slightly and her arm goes around my waist. Ok, maybe Ill just stay up tonight after all. We lay like that for a few more minutes before Bella starts to mumble.

"Alice." Bella breathes into my neck. I shiver as I feel her warm breath.

She's dreaming about me. I smile happily.

I look at her face and see a small smile on her lips. Damn I want to kiss those lips. I zone out for a second, just staring. Then her face twists with pleasure and she moans.

What the hell? She presses her body against my side and whimpers.

"God dammit Bella," I breathe as I feel my body react to the sounds she's making.

She started to push her warm center into my thigh and her moans get louder. I try to distract myself to no vial. Her hot breath makes my body tingle.

"Ahh Alice." She moans.

Wait, what did she say? It's me she's dreaming of doing this to her?

Her hips rock into my thigh and I suppress a moan of my own. Gosh this is torture. I have to wake her up or im going to explode.

"Bella, Bella wake up." I say, shaking her lightly.

She moans again, but this time because im waking her up. Her eyes open slowly and bore Into mine. She looks and sees how her wet center is pressed against my thigh and gasps.

"a-Alice I-m sorry." She stutters. Scooting away from me.

"It's alright Bella; I just didn't know you dreamt of me that way," I say slowly; Sitting up.

She laughs without humor. Her cheeks blushing crimson. She looks at me, her stare unsure.

"Well I do," she whispers. I feel hope fill me instantly. Maybe she feels the same as I do.

"Bella, how do you feel about me?" I ask.

"I love you and you're my best friend." She stated.

"Well I know that but do you feel for me only as a friend?"

She looked out her window for a moment before responding.

"Um, no." she mummers.

I wanted to jump up and do a happy dance, but I resisted and sat still. I slowly crawled over to her. I put my finger under her chin and lift her face so she will look at me

I see her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Her face is a mixture of confusion and hope. I lean closer to her until our lips are centimeters apart. Her breathing speeds up dramatically.

"Me neither," I whisper before I crash my lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry I took long to update. My stupid ass father grounded me from the computer. I also appreciate all the people who favorited and commented my story, you guys are amazing. Anyways, here's chapter three.

Bella P.O.V

How in the hell did this happen? One second im having the best dream of my life about Alice, now im kissing her in reality. Not that im complaing.

We are as we speak on my bed, kissing. Her tongue swirls around mine magically. Gosh, she's a good kisser. I press my mouth against hers harder and she moans. What an amazing sound.

She is laying between my legs, hovering her body over mine. I look into her eyes right before her hips press into me. My head falls back as I bight back a moan. Her hips rock against mine again and I whimper.

Her leg goes between my legs and presses into me. I can't suppress the loud moan that escapes me.

"Shhss Bella, don't wake up Charlie." Alice whispers, as her leg presses again and again into my center.

"Ugnn, that's you-r f-fault," I breathe.

She just smiles at me. Her leg makes a swirling motion and I grab a pillow to silence my moans. I can feel the warm pressure in my stomach building rapidly. More pleasure goes through me as she presses harder against me.

My breathing is rapid and I can hear my heart booming in my ears. Alice leans down, kissing my lips before her tongue enters my mouth. I suck on it and she moans into my mouth. I thread my fingers through her hair and deepen the kiss further.

She breaks the kiss and starts an attack on my neck. Between that and what her leg is doing is making my hips buck against her frantically. Im moaning louder and louder each second.

I can feel my stomach clenching as I grow closer and closer to release. Then all of a sudden Alice jumps away from me, making me gasp.

I look over at her. She seems to be pretending to sleep. Then Charlie walks in. ohh shit.

"Bella are you ok?" he asks concerned

"Uh yea, just a bad dream," I lie. I look back at Alice who now seems to be awake. I look at Charlie for the first time. He is in his uniform, probably off to work I suppose.

"Huu, ok then bells. Well I gotta go in to the station early today. Go back to sleep you two. He nods to her. She nods back to him.

"alright dad, be careful."

"always am." He mutters before shutting my door.

I look at alice, stunned. Wow, that was a close one. Thank god for alice. She smiles wickedly at me.

"close call, I think we should just finish that later." She stated

I nod. Wow, I cant wait for later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the wait. Real life gets in the way sometimes. I would appreciate you guys leaving some more reviews. I love to see what you think. Alright now on to the story.

Alice P.O.V

Im just waking up, loving how warm Bella's bed is. Her arms that are around my waist tighten as I yawn and stretch. I snuggle against her and put my arms on top of hers. She nuzzles into my neck.

"Mmm good morning," Bella whispers, her voice filled with sleep.

"Yes, very good," I smile.

She laughs lightly. I turn in her arms to face her. My arm goes around her waist as I pull myself to her. Last night was amazing, except for Charlie almost catching me on to of Bella while I drive her to the edge. That would have been awkward. Thank god I heard him coming.

"Sooo, where does this leave us?" Bella whispers, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hmm, well I guess I can start by asking you. Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I look up into her eyes.

She smiles, "of course." I smile back at her, leaning up to kiss her softly.

Mmm, I love her lips, their so soft and sweet. She presses her lips against mine more firmly. My hands tangle in her hair. One of hers leaves my waist and goes around my neck.

We break apart, dizzy. She smiles at me and I return it. I look over her at the time, its 8:30am. Good, we didn't sleep in late. I hate waking up late, it just waists the whole fricken day.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yea, a little. Lets go make some breakfast." She suggests.

We both get up, untangling our limbs and the sheets from each other. We walk downstairs and into the kitchen holding hands. We enter the kitchen finding Emmet, bella's brother, with his head buried in the refrigerator.

"Hey there em," Bella says.

"Oh hey. Good morning Bella and small person." He nods to me and Bella.

"Good morning Emmet," me and Bella say at the same time. We both laugh at this.

He smiles at us, showing off his dimples. He looks around for something before looking back at Bella.

"Bells there's no more food that I know how to make! Make me breakfast?" he pleads.

Bella laughs, nodding her head. He smiles brightly at her. Walking up to her and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," he says brightly and then walks out of the kitchen.

"Well," Bella says suddenly, clapping her hand together. "Lets make some breakfast shall we my Alice?" she smiles sweetly at me.

"Why yes my Bella," I reply with a laugh.

Me and Bella end up making some French toast, bacon, and eggs.

"Emmet! It's done!" Bella yells to her bear of a brother.

We hear loud footsteps before we see Emmet running into the kitchen, his face a mask of pure hunger and anxiousness. Me and Bella laugh as he grabs a plate and stacks it full of food. Good thing she made a lot.

"Thank you Bella," Emmet says while chewing.

He then walks out to the living room. Gosh he can move fast for being such a beast of a man. Me and Bella then serve ourselves and sit down at the table.

"Mmmm tasty" I moan as I take a bite of French toast.

"Why thank you," Bella laughs.

We eat in easy silence while we eat. All of a sudden I remember I got to go to Port Angeles with Esme to help her pick out the design for the bathroom we're remodeling. Dammnit, she will be calling me soon to come home.

"Ehh Bella, I gotta go soon. Esme wants me to help her pick out the design for the bathroom we're remodeling," I state.

"Uhh gay, but that's alright. Just make sure to come over after you're done, if you can."

"Of course." I say.

Once we finish eating I go upstairs to get my phone, Esme indeed did call. I called her back; telling her I am getting dressed and id see her in ten minutes. I quickly change and head downstairs.

"Ok bells, I gotta go." I say sadly.

She walks over to me, giving me a hug. I see her look around before she leans down and kisses me hungrily. I return it just as forcefully. She pulls away for air and I kiss her softly once more.

"Love you Bella," I whisper.

"As I love you Alice,"

I walk out the door and get into my yellow Porsche. Gosh, we have to tell our parents about me and Bella's relationship soon. That's going to be unpleasant, no matter if they accept us or not.

But Bella is worth every awkward moment.

A/N I made it extra long just for you guys. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V

I watched as Alice's car speeds away from the house. I sighed, what a night. How can so much change in such a short amount of time? Who knows?

"Well, that is an interesting sight," Emmet says from behind me.

I jump in surprise. Scared shitliss by his booming voice.

"Shit Emmet!" I squeak. He laughs

"Sooo what was all that with the erm…kissing?" he asks

"Ummm just being friendly?" I say, but it comes out as a question.

"Yeaa right! That was so not a 'friendly' kiss Bella." He uses had gestures for the word friendly.

"Ok ok, me and Alice are kinda, sort of… together." I whisper the last word.

"Oh shit! That's kinda hot!" he booms.

"Ehhh Emmet! Shut up! You better not tell!" I warn.

"Alright alright. I promise I won't tell dad you a lesbo. Sheesh." He puts his hands up in surrender.

I glare at him, and he laughs. Gosh can't he be more serious for once. I mean this is a big deal, not something to joke about. Well everything's a joke to Emmet so it's no surprise.

How in the hell am I going to tell Charlie about me and Alice? What if he doesn't accept us? What if he yells and says im a failure? What if he throws a bible at me? Ok that last one is unlikely, I don't think we even own a bible.

But still, I really, really don't want to go through that awkwardness. I hope Alice will be there to hold my hand through it all.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Emmet laughing loudly to something on TV. I walk into the living room too see what he is watching. Maybe some TV will make the time go faster until I get to see my lovely Alice again.

I see Emmet is watching SpongeBob. No surprise there I guess.

"Hey which one is this?" I ask

"It's the one were Mr. Crabs turns the crusty crab into a hotel," he says.

"Ohh cool! I love this one!" I say happily.

Yeaa, some TV might just work, for a while anyways. My thoughts soon return to Alice though, and I can no longer concentrate on the yellow sponge on the TV.

Alice P.O.V

"Look honey do you like this one?" Esme asks me.

I look over at the brown shower curtain she is holding up. Hmm it's almost the same color as Bella's eyes. But hers are a little brighter and more of a dark cinnamon col-

"Hellloooo, Alice!" my mother says loudly, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. I like it mom. It's a very nice brown." I say distractedly.

"What's wrong Alice? You don't seem interested in shopping today and that never happens." She questions.

"Im fine. I just got a lot on my mind is all," I say, giving her a smile.

She smiles back and we continue shopping for more supplies for the new bathroom. I can't concentrate at all though, my mind keeps wondering back to Bella.

What is she doing right now? Is she thinking about me? Does she miss me like I miss her? These thoughts go through my head over and over looking for answers that don't exist.

I hope we leave soon; I really want to get back to Bella as soon as possible. I know it's only been like three hours since I saw her, but even that short amount of time is too much. Wow, look at the obsessive girlfriend.

I smile at the thought. Girlfriend, gosh I love the sound of that. I hope that once we both come out to our parent we can do everything that word implies. Like going on dates, kissing in the movie theater, or just holding hands while we walk.

All of those things sound so appealing. I can't wait to experience every one of them with my beautiful Bella.

"Ok, I think that's all we need," my mom says suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

We pay and I nearly sprint to the car

I can't wait to see Bella.

A/N ok there is no excuse for not updating. Im just really lazy right now since I just got out of school. I promise not to keep you guys waiting for too long again. Please review, it makes my day. Thanks for reading.

-lexy


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I am sooooooooo sorry for taking so long. Please forgive me. I pinkie promise to be faster on my updates. Its just there are so many distractions right now and its hard to get any time to write.

Okay im going to shut up now, injoy :

Bella P.O.V

I am sitting on the couch, lost in thought. SpongeBob's been over for like and hour and I haven't moved once. Where is Alice? I want to get my phone and text her, but I don't want to bug. It's too far away anyways.

Seriously, what's wrong with me? It's been like, three hours and I am going insane. I guess now that we are together my need to see her has risen a lot. But who could blame me for wanting to see her beautiful face?

I guess im just a love sick puppy, and its only are first day together. Gosh I am so lame. But Alice just has that power over me I guess. I hope I have the same over her.

"Hey Bella! Bellaaaaa…." Emmet yells obnoxiously, waving his huge hands in my face.

"What Emmet!" I snap.

"Gosh, sooorrry. Its just you have been sitting there for like an hour."

"Yeaa, I have." I say, annoyed.

"Well are you going to move anytime soon, because im hungry." He says, crossing his arms.

"That's great Emmet, why don't you go order something. I don't feel like cooking." I say distracted.

"oookkaaay." He says slowly. And then walk off into the kitchen.

I sit there thinking for another ten minutes when all of a sudden the door bell rings, and someone opens the door.

"Can I come in? Oops im already in." I her Alice say.

I turn around quickly to see her half sprinting over to me.

"Alice!" I say happily.

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me off the couch. I burry my face in her neck and inhale. Mmm, she smells good.

"Bella" she whispers.

"Heey Bella I or- oh haha, hey Alice. Not to ruin the hug fest or anything, but Bella I ordered a meat lovers pizza." Emmet says as he walks into the living room.

Me and Alice turn to look at him, a blush covering my face.

"Alright Emmet, that's fine." I say sheepishly.

He laughs and smiles at us. When he walks back into the kitchen I turn back to Alice and attack her lips. Gosh, I missed her lips. She squeaks in surprise, and I smile into the kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. We pull away smiling. I lean down once more and giver her a chaste kiss.

"Is it stupid to say I missed you?" she whispers.

"Is it stupid to say no?" I whisper back.

She laughs and grabs my hand as we sit down on the couch. My arm goes around her waist and she leans into me. These simple jesters make the butterflies in my stomach flutter happily.

"Emmet found out about us" I blurt out. She turns to me quickly,

"How did he find out?" she says panicked.

"He say us kissing when you left this morning, but don't worry, he won't say anything." I say calmly.

"He better not." She growled.

I laugh lightly. She is so cute sometimes. We sit there in silence, watching avatar, the last air bender. I love this show. I love how stupid Sokka is, and Momo is really cute. I wish I could bend air the way Ang does. Shit, I'd be flying everywhere with that kickass glider.

Damn you reality.

"You know, Katara's kinda hot." Alice says suddenly.

I look at her, with mock jealousy. She looks up at me and says quickly,

"But not as hot as you." I just keep looking strait ahead with a blank face.

"That better be true I don't want you liking a cartoon over me." I say, trying to keep the amused smile off my face. She looked at me with an expression that says "why would you even think that?'' I can't hold it, I start laughing and she quickly follows.

"Yea but it is true, she is kinda hot," I say, turning my head slightly to the side and stare at the TV. She laughs at me. I smile at her, and tighten my arm that is wrapped around her waist.

"So when are we gonna tell our parents about us," she asks.

"Hmmm, I don't know… im kind of scared." I admit.

"Why is that?"

"Charlie might not accept me, or he might be disappointed in me." I say

"Bella," she cups my cheek in her hand and pulls my face to look at her. "Charlie loves you, a lot. I know for a fact he will accept us. Don't worry so much. Okay?" she says slowly.

I sigh, "Okay." She leans in and kisses me slowly.

"So how about we tell him…tomorrow?" she asks after she pulls away.

"Tomorrow?" I squeak.

"Yes tomorrow, right after he gets out of work. And I will tell my parents in the morning. I would like you to be there if that is okay?" she asks hopefully

"Yes, of course Alice." I smile.

"Great!" she says happily.

I lean in for another kiss which she returns eagerly. Oh boy tomorrow is going to be very… interesting to say the least.

A/N woo my chapters are getting longer! That's a good thing. Please review and tell me what you think, good of bad IDGAF I just wanna know. Thanks for reading!

-lexy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N oh gosh you guys; I feel soooo bad for just leaving the story. BUT I must explain my absence. I've been through some crazy shit while I was gone and couldn't gain the strength to write. Yea it was a bad time to go through a confusing crisis in my life. But on the bright side, I WILL be finishing this story. Im going to add some conflict with Eddie boy and see how that goes. Also I have got exceptionally better at writing so that's awesome. Well I will shut up now.

Bella P.O.V

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groan in frustration as my alarm clock blares in my ear. I roll over and bury my face in the covers. I lay like that until im about to pull my hair out from that annoying beeping. I sit up and slam my fist against the alarm angrily. I glance at the time and see it's already 6:45. Shit, I better get up. I walk over to closet and throw the door open, quickly scanning for a decent outfit to wear. I settle with a blue long sleeve shirt, and some back skinny jeans.

After brushing my teeth and combing my hair until it looks as tame as possible- I descend downstairs for some breakfast. Emmet is already sitting at the kitchen table shoving a bagel down his throat. He smiles at me with a mouthful of chewed bagel, and peaces fall from his mouth and onto his white shirt.

"Ehhh em, clean your mouth." I complain.

"wha-fh e-fferr." He argues.

"What?"

He swallows and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I said whatever. Oh by the way, Im going to Roses house after school. So you got to get a ride from Alice. Not that you mind." He waggled his eyebrows suggestifly.

I smacked him on the back of the head as I passed him. He laughed and rubbed the spot were I hit him. "Hey, im just saying." He smirked.

"Yea yea. Whatever." I mumbled

I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cinnamon toast crunch. Yummy, I love this cereal. As I ate in silence I thought about what was to come this morning. Since me and Alice had free period first period we were going to tell her parents about our relationship this morning.

I knew that Carlisle and Esme are open minded, but that still didn't ease my nerves. Just the thought of them being against me and Alice made me fidget. They are like my second parents, and I would hate for them not to except me. I can only hope that everything goes okay.

The doorbell rang, and I was up instantly. I ran to the door and swung it open. I was greeted by Alice's charming smile that made my heart swell.

"Good morning" she greeted; stepping closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. She dragged her lips across mine slowly, making me shiver. I took her bottom lip between mine and sucked gently. She moaned lightly, and her hands went into my hair. She gently nipped at my bottom lip, and I smiled.

"Morning" I breathed.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked

I swallow nervously; playing with the back of her shirt. She sighs, looking at me knowingly. She brushes my hair out of my eyes, and lifts my chin down to look at her.

"Hey, I know you're nervous. So am I, but its going to be okay. Im sure my parents will be okay with us being together." She assured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered back.

"I know my parents. They love you just as much as they love me. Why wouldn't they be okay with us finding happiness with each other?" she mused.

"Yea, I guess your right. Okay, im ready."

She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before grabbing my hand and dragging me to her car. On the way to the house I thought about what Alice had said. She was right, and I just hoped my dad thinks of it the same way she does.

We pulled up into the long driveway and I felt the nervousness fill me again. Alice turned to me and smiled reassuringly. I couldn't help but smile back as I felt my nerves dissolve. We made our way into the house in a leisurely pace. We found Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen sitting at the island. They looked up when we entered, and I saw Esme glance down at me and Alice's intertwined hands.

"Mom, dad, I want to tell you something important." Alice announced.

Carlisle set down the news paper he was reading, and intertwined his hands.

"Okay honey, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, me and Bella are together." Said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, looking confused.

"I mean Bella is my…girlfriend." She said slowly.

It went silent in the room. Esme looked shocked, and Carlisle's face was unreadable. He cleared his throat after a minute and that seem to snap everyone out of their thoughts.

"So, you like girls?" Carlisle asked awkwardly to both of us.

We both nodded our heads in unison. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced at Esme. She was looking at our hands and then back at our faces over and over.

"Well, I have to say im surprised. But, I am happy for both of you." He smiled at both of us.

Esme nodded, and ran over to give us both hugs. I let out a breath of relief as she hugged me.

"Oh im so happy for you both. Shocked, but happy non the less." She gushed.

"Thank you guys for being so supportive" I said.

Alice nodded and tugged on my hand. I looked up at her, and she gestured towards the door. I nodded back.

"Well we should get to school now. Love you mom, and dad." Alice said as she hugged them both.

Once we were in the car me and Alice started laughing. Partially from the relief of them excepting us, and just how awkward that was.

"Could that have been any more embarrassing?" Alice laughed.

"I've never seen your dad blush so hard!" I exclaimed.

"I know! That was funny." She smiled.

"So one down and two to go." She said.

"Two?" I asked confused.

She nodded. "We have to tell your dad. AND the school. Guess its time for some PDA."

Damn how did I forget about that? We have to come out at school too. Well that's going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hi there. Im a little out of it but I got to write this some time, right? Sooo, im probably going to update every week. Hope that's not too long of a wait. Im going to write mostly in Bella's P.O.V because it's easier.

Bella P.O.V

We pulled up to the school and I felt a tinge of nervousness shoot through me. Alice turned to face me and smiles encouragly.

"So I was thinking we could just stand in the middle of the parking lot and kiss or something" Alice said.

I looked out the window; seeing all of my classmates chatting before the bell rings. Wow, there's a lot of them. No, it's going to be fine. I bet they won't even care. I mean, it's not even that big of a deal.

"Okay, let's do it." I nodded.

We exited the car, and Alice was at my side almost instantly. I was about to step forward when Edward appeared in front of me. He had a crooked grin on his face as he ran his hand through his bronze hair. Gosh, I hate when he does that.

"Hello Bella, how was your weekend?" he asked politely

"It was good." I answered quickly; hoping he would leave soon.

"Good. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me on Friday?" he asked eagerly.

Jeesh, when will this guy get the hint? Ever since he moved here he has been trying to put the moves on me. I mean, he's handsome, but he's no Alice.

"Uhh, sorry, I got plans." I said awkwardly.

"Oh? With whom?" he raised an eyebrow.

"With me." Alice answered.

I looked at Alice to see her glaring at Edward. He seemed frustrated as he glared back.

"Well why can't you cancel? You always hang out with her." He argued.

"Because maybe she doesn't want to go out with you!" Alice yelled.

Edward seemed to get even angrier as he clenched his fist.

"Oh! And she wants to go out with you? Yea right! I know she wants to go out with me" he said confidently.

Alice smiled slightly at this. She turned towards me; the look in her eyes made me squirm. She stepped closer to me until she was inches from my face. In the corner of my eye I could see Edward with a look of confusion and jealousy on his face. Alice brushed my hair out of my face lightly. Her hands slid over my arms and one gripped my waist, while the other cupped my cheek. She leaned forward and lightly kissed me. I heard someone gasp but didn't- or really couldn't- concentrate on it.

She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and I gasped quietly. I pushed myself closer to her, and laced my fingers into her hair. Our lips moved in synchronization perfectly. After a few seconds she pulled away and smirked lightly at me. I felt dizzy, and Alice wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me up right as I swayed.

"Still think you got a chance Manson?" Alice asked.

I glanced up at Edward to see him shaking lightly with a look of pure rage on his face. He yanked a hand through his hair quickly; making bronze strands fall in his eyes.

"She will be mine, One day." He stated

I didn't like the aggressive look in his eye as he stared me down. Alice bed him good luck and dragged us away from him. As we descended to the front of the school, I noticed how quiet it had gotten. I glanced around me to find everyone staring at me and Alice. The look of shock on their faces made turn away quickly.

Oh boy, it's going to be a long day.

A/N sorry to end it there, but I ran out of thoughts. Leave me some comments and maybe ill update earlier. I do get motivated from them.


	9. Im Sorry

Oh my gosh you guys, im soooooo sorry I left this story. But I have a good reason. I found out I had psychosis, and I had to go to therapy and stuff. And then I got caught smoking weed, got expelled from my school, and then got send to rehab for like three months. So I didn't leave this story because I wanted to, I left it because I couldn't write it because I wasn't home! I am out of rehab now, so im going to start writing again. And again, im sorry for the complicated events that lead to my departure. I will be back very soon.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N hi there! Im back, finally! Right? Yea yea, I know I suck. Im sorry again you guys. But hey, here is a new chapter! So be happy. Enjoy you guys.

Bella's P.O.V

As me and Alice walked to our first call together, I tried to ignore all the stairs we were getting. Every time I would accidentally catch eyes with one of the people staring I would turn away quickly and hide my blush by burying my face in Alice's shoulder. She looked up at me and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Calm down bells, they're just curious," she whispered in my ear. Then proceeded to look around and smile at everyone staring. I blushed even harder, but kept my head up.

As we walked into class and took our seats, I could hear people whispering to each other about me and Alice.

"I didn't know they were gay."

"Damn, I didn't even have a chance with Alice!"

"Too bad, Bella is hot"

"Awe, their cute together!"

The last one made me blush, and smile slightly. At least they weren't bashing us in any way. I turned to Alice to see her staring intently at me, are eyes met, and she smiled.

"What are you looking at?" I said softly. She leaned closer to me, and my breathing picked up.

"You're just so beautiful; I can't help it if I stare." She whispered.

I smiled down at her, and forgot about the rest of the class watching us as I leaned down and kissed her gently. The whispers around us got louder, but I could care less. I took her bottom lip between both of mine and sucked it gently. She let out a soft sigh and reached up to pull me closer. We broke away a few seconds later as the teacher came in, eyeing us suspiciously.

I looked away from his gaze, and proceeded to grab Alice's hand under the desk; intertwining our fingers. Then looked back to the front of the class with a smile on my face.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Every class there would be whispering, and me and Alice would hold hands and completely ignore it.

When it came to lunch time, we sat down at the table we usually did. With Eric, Jessica, mike, Tyler, and Lauren.

"Hi guys!" Alice greeted as we sat down.

They all stayed silent for a few seconds before mike spoke up. "Um, so Bella, Alice, you guys are…together?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded.

"Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with that?" I questioned.

He shook his head "no, not at all. Im cool with it" he stated, smiling at me and Alice.

"good." Alice chimed in.

Everyone nodded in agreement to mikes statement, except for Lauren and Jessica. They just stared at us with disgust. "Well im not okay with it." Lauren spat. Jessica nodded, "me neither. That's just…unnatural." She said in her annoying voice.

I felt anger run through me. "No Jessica, what's unnatural is those fake boobs your daddy bought you. If you don't agree with our relationship, well that's okay. But it's not going to change. So I suggest you either deal with it, or go somewhere else." I said angrily.

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter at my statement, even mike. They all had their hands over their mouth and as Jessica gasped, and covered her chest. Alice leaned over and pressed her face into my neck as her body shook with quiet laughter.

Lauren scoffed "fine then, we'll leave. Lets go Jessica." She called as she stood up and dragged an embarrassed Jessica behind her.

"Damn Bella, that was awesome!" Tyler said.

I shrugged. "Had to be done." I said, smiling.

Alice wrapped her arms around me, "my girl knows how to fight back." She said.

I laughed. "Well of course, I have to protect you pixie"

She pouted at my nick name. "Why am I a pixie?"

"Because pixies are cute and small, just like you." I said, kissing her lips.

She smiled against my lips, "well okay then, I guess it fits."

I heard everyone at the table laughing quietly at are bickering, and I blushed and smiled.

"You guys are too cute" Angela said.

I felt Alice shrug, "so I've heard."

The rest of the day went on without any conflict. But as me and Alice walked to the parking lot holding hands, I couldn't help but feel nervousness sweep through me. As if Alice sensed it, she turned towards me as we stopped in front of her Porsche and leaned up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Are you ready to tell your dad?" she asked.

I took in a breath and nodded slightly. "Yea, but I can't help but be nervous." I murmured.

She nodded. "Its only natural, but I promise, everything is going to be okay."

I looked into her bright hazel eyes "how do you know?"

She smiled "I just have a feeling." I nodded and let go of her and got into the car. We sped off towards my house. The drive was filled with a comfortable silence, as I thought of how I was going to approach the subject. When Alice pulled into the spot next to Charlie's cruiser, I sighed and looked over at her. "You ready?" she asked one last time.

I nodded, "let's do this." I got out of the car and as I walked up to the door, Alice reached out and grabbed my hand. I smiled over at her before I reached forward and opened the door.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from the living room.

"Yea dad, it's me, and Alice." I called back. We walked into the living room to find my dad in his recliner chair, watching some kind of sports on the TV. "Uh, hey dad? I kind of have to tell you something." I said nervously.

He looked away from the TV and eyed both of us, before turning off the TV and giving us his full attention. "Okay, shoot"

I stood there nervously for a few seconds, and felt Alice squeeze my hand in reassurance. I glanced over at her and gave her a smile. "Well dad, im…im um…Im gay."

A/N dun dun dunn! Haha, sorry I had to leave a cliffy. It's just too good to pass up. Next chapter we will see how Charlie reacts. Comment and let me know what you think, thanks. :D


	11. Chapter 10

A/N *sigh* don't even ask where I've been. It's complicated. One thing I will say is that I FINALLY have my internet back on after 4 months without it. I was going insane. Yell at me, and tell me I am a horrible person, I deserve it.

Bella P.O.V

I stood there nervously for a few seconds, and felt Alice squeeze my hand in reassurance. I glanced over at her and gave her a smile. "Well dad, im…im um…Im gay."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as I watched his expression change from shock, to confusion, then to an unreadable expression. He looked up and met my stare for a few seconds before clearing his throat and glancing away again.

"Are…are you sure?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, I am." He looked up at me and sighed, giving me a small smile. I saw him glance at me and Alice's intertwined hands and his smile took on a knowing quality.

"You're with Alice, aren't you?" He asked amusement in his voice.

My cheeks tinted pink as I nodded. I heard Alice giggle beside me, and felt her small body lean into mine.

Charlie stood up and walked over to us, enveloping both of us in a hug. "As long as you two are happy, Im fine with it." He stated as he pulled away. I let out a relieved sigh, so glad that he accepts us.

"I can assure you, we are very happy." Alice assured him, smiling lovingly at me. Warmth filled my chest and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her forehead. I nodded, "yes, very much so." I smiled.

He chuckled and smiled at us. "I can tell." He went back over to his chair and sat down, turning the TV back on. "Were going to head up dad, okay?" I asked. He turned towards us and points. "Ok, but no funny business. If I hear something suspicious I will bust in there. Got it?" He stated in a fatherly tone.

Alice stood straight and saluted him "yes sir." I laughed along with my dad and shook my head at her antics. "Got it dad." I called as I dragged Alice up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door behind me softly. I watch as Alice dances over to my bed before jumping on it. She lands on her back, and turns her head towards me.

"Was that as bad as you thought it was going to be?" she asks with a smile. Before I can answer I watch as she stretches, her back arching of the bed slightly, and her shirt riding up a few inches.

"It was…..um." I trail off as her hands reach above her head, her fingers grasping my pillow. Her stomach muscles tensing as she stretches. "It….it…what?" I ramble.

She stops and looks over at me, laughing and smirking at me. "Am I distracting you?" I nod and walk over to the bed, climbing on it and sit in front of her. She sits up and leans towards me, leaving a few inches between us. My heart quickens as I stare into her beautiful hazel eyes.

My eyes glance down to her lips, and then back up. Her soft hand grips my jaw gently, before she leans forward and captures my lips with hers. Tingles erupt through my body as we kiss passionately. I take her bottom lip between mine and suck and nibble it gently. She whimpers and tangles her hands into my long mahogany locks. My lips part slightly and her silky warm tongue slips between my lips, exploring my mouth gently.

I grip at her shirt as I feel heat pool in my lower abdomen. She gets on her knees and scoots forward until she is straddling my lap, her lips never leaving mine. I whimper and feel my eyes roll back as she starts sucking my tongue before pulling it into her mouth. My hands run down her sides slowly before gripping her hips.

Loud knocking on my door has us jumping apart with a start, my hand coming up to fix my hair. "It's too quiet in there! What's going on?" Charlie yells from the other side of the door before he opens it and peaks in. I glare at him, my arms crossed in front of my chest. "You hear nothing, so you come to check if we are doing something?" I say, obviously frustrated.

He flashes me and amused smile, clearly enjoying himself. "Why not? Better to be safe than sorry!" I growl, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at him. He closes the door before it can make contact. I can hear his laughter echo from behind the door as he heads back downstairs. I fall back on my bed with a huff, shifting uncomfortably when I feel how wet my underwear are. "God dammit." I grumble.

Alice giggles before lying beside me, snuggling against my side. My frown disappears as I wrap an arm around her. "He does have perfect timing, doesn't he?" she giggled. I huff, "He sure does."

A/N added some fluff just for you guys. Review and tell me what you thought. And yell at me to update more, it might help.


End file.
